


Unforeseen

by Seracchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Hanya sepucuk kisah tentang dua insan yang menghabiskan momen kelulusan mereka bersama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Akashi-cchi."

"Hm."

"Kenapa memilihku?"

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan para siswa SMP Teikou. Akashi yang tadinya berniat langsung pulang setelah memberikan pidato kelulusan terpaksa harus berada di sekolah lebih lama lagi. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta. Ia tidak pernah 'melihat' bahwa ia rupanya tak sanggup menolak semua keinginan lelaki pirang tersebut. Lelaki itu seakan menjadi kelemahannya, fakta yang mati-matian ia sangkal.

Dan di hari terakhir mereka di Teikou, Kise ingin mereka ' _mengukir kenangan indah yang bisa dikenang hingga nanti-_ ssu'. Kira-kira begitulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kise sambil menarik lengan Akashi ke atap sekolah. Seolah itu belum cukup, lelaki itu juga memaksa ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Akashi. Karena Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan 'tidak' pada lelaki itu, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Kise berbuat semaunya. Saat itulah Kise menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Akashi bingung.

"Aku yakin aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, Ryouta," sahutnya datar, masih berusaha menarik tangannya yang dari tadi dimainkan si pirang.

Ia melihat Kise memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Masa nggak tahu? Memilihku menjadi pacar Akashi-cchi lho- _ssu_."

Akashi mengerjap. Ia tidak menyangka Kise akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya, meskipun ia sudah punya firasat kalau Kise pasti bingung kenapa ia ingin menjadikan lelaki pirang itu sebagai kekasihnya. Walau sudah punya firasat, ia masih belum memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Jujur, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu menginginkan lelaki itu di sisinya.

"Karena suka, kan. Memang apalagi alasan orang meminta orang lain jadi pacarnya," adalah jawaban paling logis yang bisa dipikirkan Akashi. Terlalu mainstream memang. Tapi masih lebih baik lah dari pada mengarang alasan-alasan yang akan membuatnya terdengar seperti… drama queen. Atau seharusnya drama king?

Wajah Kise yang memerah membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis. "K-Kenapa Akashi-cchi bisa bilang begitu dengan santai- _ssu_? Kan malu. Terus itu Akashi-cchi serius?"

"Hm."

Senyum Kise merekah. Lelaki itu berguling dan memeluk pinggang Akashi, menyurukkan kepalanya di perut datar kekasihnya itu. "Aku juga suka Akashi-cchi. Daaaaaaaiiiiisuki."

Akashi tidak pernah tahu alasan jantungnya bermaraton ria setiap kali ia mendengar Kise menyatakan rasa sukanya. Kali ini, ia masih tidak tahu. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kise sepertinya tidak bisa ia 'lihat' dengan matanya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan tahu kenapa.

Perlahan, tangannya yang putih pucat terangkat membelai surai keemasan milik Kise. Tanpa sadar ia menahan tawa, memikirkan berapa botol kondisioner yang dipakai si pirang hingga rambutnya bisa terasa begitu lembut. Kise tampak nyaman sekali dengan sentuhannya, jika tubuh lelaki itu yang bergerak semakin dekat padanya bisa dijadikan indikasi. Akashi berpikir itu mungkin pertanda bagus, karena ia juga merasa nyaman dengan tangan Kise melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ryouta," Ia berbisik pelan, memperhatikan kelopak mata Kise yang terpejam entah sejak kapan.

"Hm?"

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia sampai lupa kalau ia memanggil Kise untuk bilang ia ingin pulang. Raut wajah Kise terlihat tenang sekali. Tangannya berpindah menyentuh pipi yang dihias rona kemerahan alami. Cantik. Ia selalu tahu Kise Ryouta adalah lelaki yang cantik. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah Kise Ryouta menjadi semakin cantik setiap kali ia melihatnya.

Tangan Kise tahu-tahu sudah menyentuh jemarinya, menggerakan jemari tersebut ke bibir si pirang. Akashi hanya bisa menyeringai, merasakan bibir tersebut mencium jarinya satu per satu. Diam-diam, ia mengelus bibir itu, berharap Kise tidak merasakan apa-apa. Namun senyum Kise yang melebar memberitahunya bahwa lelaki itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Malaikat."

Kedua iris berwarna madu menatap Akashi tepat di manik heterokromnya saat kata itu diucapkan.

"Akashi-cchi… bilang apa?"

"Malaikat," Ia mengulang sekali lagi, sadar bahwa ia kedengaran seperti orang bodoh. "Ryouta seperti malaikat."

Lagi-lagi lelaki pirang itu tersipu-sipu. Akashi memang tidak pernah bersikap romantis padanya, tapi sikap Akashi yang terus terang sudah sangat romantis, sangat memabukkan. "Akashi-cchi juga seperti malaikat. Malaikatku seorang- _ssu_!" serunya, terdengar gembira.

"Aku seperti malaikat?" Kelepasan, Akashi bertanya. Ia kaget ketika mendengar Kise berkata seperti itu. Karena walaupun ia terlihat biasa saja, ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangnya. Terutama kata-kata 'titisan iblis'. Jadi, aneh rasanya saat mendengar Kise mengatakan ia seperti malaikat. "Kupikir aku lebih dikenal sebagai lawan dari malaikat."

Tahu-tahu, Kise tertawa renyah kemudian mengecup pipi Akashi sekilas. "Masa, sih? Yang bilang begitu pasti orang jahat yang iri dengan kesempurnaan Akashi-cchi. _Honto ni_ , _kimi wa boku no tenshi_ - _ssu_ _yo_."

Akashi tercengang selama beberapa saat sebelum seringaiannya yang khas terukir di wajahnya. " _ **Kimi no**_ _tenshi_?" Ia menekankan kata yang menyatakan kepemilikan. Kise Ryouta baru saja mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah **miliknya**. Tindakan yang berani dan… menarik.

Pipi Kise menggembung, menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat Akashi. "Benar, malaikat- **ku**. Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Akashi-cchi kan pacarku. Milikku. Tentu saja aku juga milik Akashi-cchi."

Si surai merah tersenyum lembut. "Iya, iya. Hanya menggodamu saja, kok."

Kemudian suasana di sekitar mereka kembali hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, menikmati aroma dan sentuhan satu sama lain. Akashi tidak pernah tahu kalau seseorang bisa candu dengan keberadaan orang lain. Dan itulah yang ia rasakan terhadap Kise: candu. Ia tidak pernah merasa puas. Meski ia sudah bersama Kise seharian, ia ingin lebih lagi. Mau tak mau ia jadi berpikir bagaimana kehidupan SMU-nya nanti. Mereka jelas-jelas tidak pergi ke SMU yang sama.

Sepertinya Kise juga memikirkan hal yang sama karena Akashi mendengarnya bergumam, "Setelah ini aku dan Akashi-cchi pisah sekolah, ne? Walaupun dari Kanagawa ke Kyoto bisa ditempuh dengan kereta, rasanya Akashi-cchi jadi jauh sekali denganku."

"Begitu," sahutnya mangut-mangut, memasang tampang datar seolah tak peduli. "Tenang saja. Ryouta pasti cepat dapat teman di Kaijou. Aku yakin itu."

Sesuai perkirannya, teriakan Kise menggema sedetik kemudian. "Huweee! Bukan itu yang kutakutkan Akashi-cchi! Aku nggak mau pisah sama Akashi-cchi!" Lelaki pirang itu kini terduduk menatap Akashi dengan mata berair.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku mau berpisah denganmu."

Perkataan lelaki bersurai merah itu membuat Kise kehabisan kata-kata. Apa Akashi baru saja… secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kise? Akashi benar-benar bilang begitu?

"Akashi-cchi juga… tidak mau berpisah?"

"Hm."

"Nanti Akashi-cchi akan tetap menyukaiku? Meskipun di sekeliling Akashi-cchi banyak orang yang menarik?"

"Hm."

"Apa Akashi-cchi akan marah dan melarangku dekat-dekat dengan lelaki atau perempuan lain seperti di film-film?"

"Hm— _Apa_?"

Tawa Kise mengalun melihat kekasihnya mengernyit tidak suka. Ia tahu Akashi memang agak anti dengan film romantis yang seringnya suka melebih-lebihkan semua hal. Juga terlalu banyak air mata dan kalimat gombal tak berguna, begitu kata Akashi dulu saat Kise bertanya mengapa si surai merah tidak suka film bergenre roman.

"Akashi-cchi memang pacar favoritku!"

Pemilik manik heterokrom itu hanya bisa mendengus. Ia sangat sadar bahwa dirinya adalah pacar pertama Kise. Mana mungkin lelaki itu bisa memilih mana yang ter-favorit dan mana yang tidak? "Sayangnya, aku tahu kau tidak punya pacar sebelum aku."

"Memang kalau cuma punya satu tidak bisa disebut ter-favorit?" sahut Kise tidak mau kalah.

"Jelas tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pacaran dengan banyak orang begitu aku masuk Kaijou. Jadi, aku bisa bilang Akashi-cchi adalah pacar favoritku- _ssu_."

Seringaian Akashi kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Yah, coba saja."

Kise merengut, kesal karena ia tahu Akashi tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa selingkuh dari Akashi. Lelaki itu terlalu sempurna, sampai-sampai Kise yakin ia tidak akan bisa menemukan pengganti Akashi, bahkan jika ia mencari seumur hidupnya. Yah, sebenarnya mungkin saja ada yang lebih sempurna, tapi cinta yang Kise rasakan membuatnya merasa Akashi-lah yang paling sempurna.

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Akashi menyentuh pipinya.

"Ryouta," Lelaki itu memanggil, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise perlahan hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Dari pada repot-repot memacari banyak orang untuk menunjukkan aku yang paling kau suka, lebih baik kau memperhatikan aku saja, kan."

Kise terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. "Rupanya Akashi-cchi kepikiran, ya? Ne, apa Akashi-cchi cemburu?"

Hening sejenak.

Akashi mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Kise, namun hasilnya nihil. Jawabannya hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Masalahnya adalah ia tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang tepat. Jika melihat status pacaran mereka, lebih bagus bila ia memilih 'ya'. Tapi jujur saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu. Lagipula kenapa ia harus cemburu? Ia kan **seorang** Akashi Seijuurou. Semua orang-lah yang seharusnya cemburu padanya.

"Akashi-cchi?"

Akashi mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Mungkin aku memang cemburu," katanya terdengar tak yakin. Kemudian ia memasang senyum terpolos yang ia punya. "Dan mungkin… sedikit hadiah bisa menenangkan perasaanku."

Wajah Kise memerah hebat. "A-Akashi-cchi mesum!"

"Kau yang berpikir aneh-aneh lah yang mesum, Ryouta."

"A-Aku tidak—" Kise menahan diri untuk tidak mengipasi wajahnya yang panas. Akashi yang duduk diam menatapnya sambil nyengir tidak membantu keadaannya sama sekali. Ia memutar mata, tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia yang akan kalah dalam permainan kecil mereka. "—grr, baiklah, aku kalah- _ssu_!"

Dalam sekejap ia melompat ke pelukan Akashi, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman. Ciuman manis yang Kise harap dapat mengukir kenangan indah mereka yang terakhir di Teikou. Kenangan antara satu pasang malaikat bersayap merah dan emas.

 _"Love is something_ _**unforeseen** _ _, which makes it miraculously beautiful." — Author._

 

 


End file.
